


MTC with you

by I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime, EDM - Freeform, M/M, Nightcore, S3RL, YouTubers - Freeform, crossover-ish, erens pov, ereri, sometimes Levis's POV, video jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975/pseuds/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School graduate Eren Jeager travels on the wrong side of YouTube. Discovering the EDM genre Hardcore, he stumbles upon an... interesting song. Little did he know, listening to that one song would change his life forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. I hope you enjoy.

_Hm. What to do, what to do....  
What do I usually even do on the weekends?_ I shrug and walk upstairs to my room. Maybe I can go on YouTube or something. Oh, Armin was recommending something to watch... _but I don't remember._

I pull out my phone and scroll-not very far though-through my contacts and press on Armin's name.

**To: Armin  
Hey ar what did u want me to watch again?**

I close my phone and start up my laptop while I wait for his response.

Logging into my YouTube account I stare at the blinking cursor in the search bar. I don't know what to do with my liffffeeee. _How have I not died of boredom?_

I jump when my phones loud text tone-anaconda-goes off. Note to self, put phone on silent.

**From: Armin  
Just look up S3RL. You won't regret it ;)**

Okay then. I type in the four letter/ number combination and am instantly surprised by the amount of color and apparent song choices.

I didn't know Armin was into anime.... That little he-man of a man. Not telling your best friend your guilty pleasure.

I scroll through the different hardcore choices. _So many videos, so little time_...

That's a lie actually. I have plenty of time. It's the weekend, my parents aren't home, and I'm a high school graduate. I have all the time in world.

I stop on one song that seemed to catch my attention. "Hmm. MTC. What does that even stand for?"

Let's find out shall we.

I press on the video and listen to the song as it starts out with a really catchy EDM type beat. I noticed that the background of the video was some Hentai girl with blue hair, blue clothes, blue headphones...you get the gist. It was mainly blue. The screen didn't move, but before long lyrics appeared in the left corner of the screen.

**_Oh, oh , oh , oh_**

**_I, want a hentai, girl for me_ **

**_To make me happy_ **

I start laughing when I hear the words. This song sounded so serious at first, but this is ridiculous!

**_I want her so I can_ **

**_Stop using my hand_ **

**_every single day_ **

**_While watching anime_ **

Okay this song is not for real. How could such a cool sounding song have these lyrics and make it sound almost... _normal._

**_I'd pull her from my screen_**

**_Just like in my dreams_ **

**_I wanna feel her touch_ **

**_mainly on my crotch_ **

Nope! This is not for real! I pause the screen and throw my head back in laughter. What the heck does Armin have me watching?! I play the video again. 

**_I want my own Henti girl,_ **

**_And she would sing_ **

**_La la la la la la laa~_ **

The la's continued in a hardcore dance kind of way and I bounced in my seat at the music.

I thought the song was just about over when no more lyrics showed up, but suddenly the song got really intense then paused just for the male singing to say three words.

**_Masturbate To Cartoons_**

Then the song sped up in its catchy rhythm.

I fall out of my seat and laugh, not bothering to stand up. _Ooh, so that's what it means_ Who ever made this, I applaud you. If you hear random clapping noises in your conscience, don't worry it's just me. ;)

I sit back up and get into my chair once the song is finished. I look through S3rl 's other songs, internally thanking Armin for making this possible.

I went through and listened to every song. Every. Single. One.

And it was now 1:30am.

My eyes stung with tiredness but I ignored it for the sake of wanting to hear one more. Maybe I'll listen to MTC one more time.

I scroll through my options and to my surprise it's not there.

_What?!_

I check through the different videos again, then triple check, but there's still no change.

I give up and settle in actually typing it into the search bar, but the choices that come up are all different than before.

_Where did it gooo?!_

I groan in frustration when I can't find the simple video. Seriously, all I want to do is listen to this song before I go to bed. _Is that too much to ask?!_

I pause when I see one video that was somewhat the same. The main color was still blue, and the anime person within it still had headphones. It was the same angle picture and everything.

The only difference was it was a boy in the picture this time.

Oh well, a song is a song and I'm listening to it. I play the song and hum along this time.

The song ends quicker than I would have wished but I yawn getting ready to retire to bed. Suddenly, the song starts to play over. Oh, I must have accidentally put the song on repeat.

I fold my arms on the desk and rest my head in them, listening to the song again. I'll...go to sleep....af..ter.

*•*•*•*

_Huh? I don't remember falling asleep in the living room..._

_I get up off of the couch I was apparently lying on and start to walk up to my room._

_I pause in front of my door when I hear a familiar song playing. Is that...MTC? I thought I turned my computer off? Wait, Did I?_

_I walk into the room and the first thing I notice is that my computer screen is broken. but that didn't surprise me as much as the boy passed out on my bed. Upon closer inspection it looked almost identical to the Hentai boy that was in the cover picture for MTC. He had the blue clothing, headphones, and everything!_

_I kneel down to the boy and touch his arm. His almost vibrant glowing skin was cold to the touch. Before I could retract my hand, everything goes black._

\-----

My head shoot up off of my folded arms and I shout when a hand suddenly clasps around the collar of my shirt. I grab the unknown attacker by the wrist and try to yank them off, but their grip is strong.

My heart stops when I see that the hand is coming from my computer screen.

_What the heck?!_

I back up out of my chair, the arm still grabbing onto me. As I backed up in my panic I noticed that I seemed to be pulling the rest of the persons body from my screen. First their arm as far as the elbow, could be seen, then a shoulder.

This is a dream right? It has to be, this is impossible. I grab onto the arm that still had an iron grip on my shirt and pull with all my strength.

Before long a whole body came out of my screen, dressed in electric blue clothing and a dull expression on their face. He stand up off of the floor, sliding their blue headphones off of their head and running a hand through their jet black hair.

I stand in the middle of my room wide eyed at the Hentai boy that just came through my screen. The boy looks around before looking at me and lifting up an eye brow. "Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" I ask walking hesitantly further into my room.  
"I asked first." The mystery man responds crossing his arms over his chest.  
"U-Um...my name's Eren."

The man scoffs in response and rolls his eyes. "Levi."

"So, _Levi_ can you explain to me as to how and why you're... _here_?"  
"I'm just as clueless about this as you are." 'Levi' responds looking around. "Do you have anything to eat?" Levi responds walking past me out of my room.  
"Wait! You can't just come through my computer screen and demand for food. Even if this is a dream or not you're _not_ touching my Nesquik."

Levi stops walking and looks back at me over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "What...what's a Nesquik?"

"I just now realized how wrong that probably sounded....I-it's milk."

Levi turned back around and proceeds in working his way down to the kitchen. I awkwardly follow behind him not really knowing what to do. It's not like I've been in this kind of situation before.

Finally reaching the kitchen, Levi opens the fridge and scans his options. "What's that." He says pointing at some food item in the fridge. I look over his shoulder (which wasn't very hard, because of his height) to see what he was pointing at.  
"That, is honey."

"Hm." He grabs the honey and points to another.  
"And that?"  
"Jelly...I'm scared to see where you're going with this."  
Levi then grabs the jelly and holds in with the arm already caressing the honey.  
He reaches in for the loaf of bread and a pack of sliced turkey with his free hand. "This is edible correct?"

I nod at him and watch as he sets his things on the counter. Surprisingly he goes back to the fridge and continues to search through it.  
He grabs a jar of pickles, and butter.  
I thought he was done until he grabs the one thing I didn't want him to. My strawberry milk. "Wait, that's my-" I stop mid sentence when he sends me a death glare that sent my words back down my throat.  
I decide to watch silently as he takes out two slices of bread and opens up the pickles, honey, and jam. He starts unwrapping the butter, but pauses.  
"What is this?"

"...butter. You're supposed to put it on-"  
Levi unwraps the butter stick and bites into it without warning.  
At first his bites were confident, but they slowed down and his brows began to furrow and he stopped completely.  
"Now I see why it has the word ass in it."

He turns the water on for the sink and spits out the huge mouthful of butter he had.  
"You're not supposed to bite Into it." I say turning off the sink for the clueless man. "You're supposed to put it on things...that you eat." I had to make sure to emphasize that or else who knows what this guy would try.

Levi shrugs and gets to work with his bread and toppings. He turn the jelly upside down over the bread and waits for it to fall out. "Why isn't it coming out?" He says shaking the glass jar up and down.  
I sigh and walk over the utensil drawer. "Here, use this." I grab a spoon and hand it to Levi.  
He takes it and scoops out a glob of jelly, putting it onto the bread. He closes the lid on that and picks up the honey.

_Wait, he's not putting that on with the jelly is he?_

He turns the bottle over and squeezes the plastic bear shaped container it's in. Honey slowly flows out and I swear we were standing there for five minutes and he was still going. "Isn't that enough honey?"

"Fine." Was all he said as he closed the cap and moved on to spoon out a couple pickles from their jar.

"That looks horrible. Have you ever even made a sandwich before?"

He doesn't look up and I take that as a no. Any sane person would look at what he's (attempting at) making and instantly know it was his first time.

Silently Levi takes a few slices of cut Turkey from its container and lays it on top of his already nasty looking sandwich. "There." He grabs his other slice of bread and places it on top finally finishing his 'masterpiece'.

He picks up the snack he had just made and holds it up to his mouth.

_Ugh. I can't watch this. But at the same time I have to see this._

He takes a huge bite and you can all but hear the crunching of the pickles and the squishy noise from the jelly and honey.  
Levi's stoic expression turns into a look of disgust.  
"How is it?" I dared to ask.

"It's too sweet."

Out of all the things I thought he would have said that was definitely not one of them.  
To my surprise he takes another bite, this time keeping his blank expression. "You get used to it after a while." He continues taking yet another bite.

He places the half eaten sandwich on the counter and grabs the strawberry milk.

_Nooo. Good bye Nesquik. I'll never forget you're deliciousness._

He opens the cup and takes a few swigs. His eyes widen in what I can only guess to be shock and he stares at the bottle of milk.  
"You didn't want this back did you?" He asks looking at me.  
"Actually...can I have it-"  
He grabs the lid putting it on and grabbing his sandwich.  
"How about, I trade you my...sandwich, for your 'milk'.  
"No way! That looks like the re-incarnation of death itself!"

"Fine." Levi says taking another bite of his sandwich as if it were actually good. He turns on his heel and starts to run.

_Are you kidding me?_

Fine if he wants to drink my last bottle of Nesquik he better run. Because I won't let him take it without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not try this at home... or anywhere. (if you do don't blame me)


	3. Chapter 3

"Get back here you midget!" I yell after Levi as he races back up the stairs.  
"That wasn't very kind of you." He says smirking back at me over his shoulder.

_How is this guy running so fast? He's in freaking skinny jeans!_

I watch as he takes another swig of my Nesquik, downing more of the creamy goodness.

"Stop!" I was seemingly not getting any closer to catching the retreating figure. "At least share!" I whine, following him into my room.

_Ha. Bad choice, now you've got now where to go...._

He jumps onto my bed and places his lips on the cup yet again, drinking more strawberry milk.  
"Fine. I'll share." He puts the lid back onto the cup and throws it at me.

He's actually sharing?! Maybe this guy isn't that bad a-

"You son of a-"

"Language." Levi says smirking at me.

"It's freaking empty!" I shout throwing the empty milk bottle at his face. It was easily dodged and he sits on the edge of my bed, and evil smirk plastered on his face. "Oops."

I sigh and sit down on the floor where I was standing and looking up at Levi.

I take this moment to scan this mystery boy, finally able to see just about every detail.

I start at his jet black hair styled in undercut, he had a pair of neon blue headphones on, belonging to a brand I've never seen before.  
His board expression that seemed to only change into looks of disgust and the occasional smirk matched his appearance well.

His shirt, the same color gray as his eyes, had cut off sleeves and a folded down collar, fitting his body nicely and showing off his defined shape. His top was complemented by a neon blue tie.

On one arm he had a fingerless glove that reached to his elbow, a digital looking design following it up to about halfway. On both wrists he had a thick bracelet consisting of dull spikes.

_So basically this guy was some neon, emo, punk rocker?_

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a belt, with the same neon blue color everything else seemed to have.

His combat boots -the laces having the same blue- reached up to mid shin and-

"What the hell are you staring at?"

I snap back to reality, my eyes meeting with Levi's. Oh god, I had been staring way too long.  
"N-Nothing! I just..."

"Just?"

"Um...who are you?"

"I already told you my name, brat. If you've forgotten already, that's your problem."

"That's not what I...never mind. Can I just...ask you something?"

"You just did. That was easy now wasn't it? Now stop wasting my time."  
He falls back from his sitting position on my bed and lays back.

I ignore his comment and continue to talk. How am I wasting his time if he has nothing better to do?

"How did you come out of my screen? A-And where did you come from?"

Levi props himself up on his elbows and lifts an eyebrow at me. "Now isn't that the question of the day." He stands up and walks up to my laptop that lay on the floor. It was still on, the YouTube video still open, but now paused. Not to mention the person that was the video's background was now gone. Probably because they are currently standing in the middle of my freaking room.

"This is what I came out of, right?"  
He turn the laptop in his hands as if he'd never seen one before. Well he's been inside it this whole time, maybe he hasn't.

"Yeah."

He shrugs and throws a punch at the screen. "Wait don't-" I stop when his hand doesn't in fact crack my screen, but disappears, going into the laptop. "What the hell?!"

Levi takes his hands out and inspects his hand. "Well there's your problem. Your screen is broken, letting anything in or out."  
I take the laptop from Levi and put my hand to the screen. To my surprised I actually come in contact with the plastic (or liquid crystal, if you want to be literal) screen, not going inside.

"Um, no. It doesn't do that for me." I try again and again and it feels like a regular screen. The only thing I seemed to be doing was adding the amount of fingerprints on my laptop.

Levi takes the computer back once more and he sticks his arm in. "Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"Wait, when you're in there, can you change from video to video? Kind of like video jumping?"

"Yeah. I think that's how I ended up in these." He said gesturing to his clothes. "I'm not supposed to be in the video you found me in."

"Wait, are you saying your clothes change depending on what video you're in?!"

"I guess so, because I definitely wasn't wearing this when I started out."

If his clothes _change_ does that mean... "Levi, let me try something really quick." He lifts a questioning brow at me and I take the lap top back typing in the name of a video.

"Have you heard of the K-Pop band Exo?"

I show him the screen with the video I just typed in. "Oh, I'm in that one."

"What?!" I turn the screen toward me, squinting my eyes to see better.

"Yeah, I'm in the video for 'call me baby' by them. I'm the one with black and white pants."

"You're...?"

"Let me just say, improvised dancing is harder than it looks." He shakes his head scoffing to himself.

_I'll have to watch it later and see if what he says is true. This is so not happening._

Since he's already been in that video, and I know that he'll just change into black and white pants and what ever top matches with the video, I decide on searching for something else.

"Fine, what about... _this_?" I type in the name of some random rave party video and show it to him.

"Hm, no. I can't say I've been there. Why are you showing me this though?"

"I want to see if your clothes really do change, now go in."

Levi stares at me with a blank expression then clicks his tongue.  
"Fine. Hold onto my hand so I don't get trapped in there. If I get stuck in a video, I don't want to be stuck in this one."

I clasp onto one of his hands with both of mine as he starts going into my computer. He reaches in his hand first, going in further and further. Next his shoulder disappears, then his head.

How he fit through my screen is and will remain a mystery to me.

I was probably standing there for what felt like 30 minutes before Levi started making an effort to get out.  
"No, no, no." I could faintly hear Levi rambling on from the other side.  
"What's a no? What's going on?"

"I'm not going back in....this. Out of all outfits, why this one?!"

I smile spreads on my face and I start pulling the hand I was still holding. I could tell he was resisting because this wasn't nearly as easy as the first time. "Come, on! How bad can It-"

I pull Levi out completely, falling backwards. He lands next to me and I stand up taking in the sight. I don't even try holding in the laugh that came out once I saw him.

"Stop laughing and change it to a different video so I can change."

"No way!" I continue to laugh, now holding my sides from the cramps I was getting because of me laughing too hard.

_Don't get me started on his clothing. Oh my god._

His head phones were probably the only thing that didn't change.

Starting with his shirt, which wasn't even that. It was now a really cropped top. Basically, it's now a bra. It is blue and white and has a black ribbon on the center to complement the colors. Attached to the straps of the bra top, was a blue hood, lined in white fur.

I scan my eyes downward and momentarily pause at Levi's toned abs. This outfit may look _ridiculous_ , but at least it had its benefits.

I tear my eyes away from his stomach and concentrate on the blue tutu that ended mid thigh.

_Is he wearing anything underneath...?_

I scan lower, (not in that area you perv) and where his shoes would have been stood white, furry, leg warmers that started just below his knee and went all the way down, covering his feet.

"I..I'm not changing the video. You should just stay like that." I smile quickly scanning over him one more time.

"No way in hell I'm staying like this, brat. Now give me the damn computer."

I back up, trying to get away from the approaching Levi. "No."

Levi stops walking and shoots me a glare. "What was that?"

"I said no. I'm not giving you the computer."

Levi lurched forward and I quickly take another step back. Those actions cause the back of my knees to hit the edge of my bed, making me fall back.

Levi falls on top of me but that doesn't stop him from trying to reach for my laptop.

"Get off of me!" I say, my voice muffled by what ever part of Levi's body was on me.

"Not until you give me your laptop!"

I feel Levi's legs wrap around my waist for better leverage, and to prevent me from moving any further away from his reach. "That's cheating, you can't hold onto me like that."

"Well, that's you're-"

"Eren, I'm home." Both Levi and I freeze when we hear my mothers voice outside my door. The handle slowly starts to turn and the door is thrown open.

_Please don't..._

"Eren, I'm home! I..." She doesn't finish her sentence. Her eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open from shock.

"Wait mom, I can explain."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is goin-" my mom backed up from the doorway with a scared expression on her face. 

"Mom, wait- I-let me just explain-" 

I push Levi off of me and close the laptop I had in my hands. 

Standing up, I walk toward my horrified mother. 

"Explain what? That when I leave for a few hours you go and order yourself a prostitute?!" 

"A what?" Her attention snaps over to him then back at me when Levi asks this. 

_I guess it makes sense he didn't know what it was_... And it's better to keep it that way. Don't want him looking up videos and jumping into my screen and come back wearing...

"No, he's not a- never mind. Because I actually have no clue what he is." 

"What do you-" 

Levi, who had apparently gotten up pushes past me and stops in front of my mom. "Listen lady, I don't know who you are and why you're acting like this, but let's get this straight. I'm not wearing this by choice. White is _not_ my color." He mutters the last part to himself but we both heard it clear as day. 

"If I could pick out my own clothes it would definitely have been classier than this." He grabs onto her wrist dragging her away from my door. 

"I'll explain everything." 

"Levi, I don't think you-" 

And just like that, Levi was off. With my mom. 

_Wait...what?!_

"Levi where are you taking her?" 

"It's okay Eren," my mother says to me over her shoulder, "this man will explain what's going on and if his story sounds...believable, maybe you won't be in trouble." 

She smiles walking downstairs out of my sight into the living room. 

_Ugh. Fine._ I retreat back into my room collapsing onto my bed. I lay face down and groan into my pillow. _I'm so confused! Why is this happening?_

This has to be some sort of sick joke or a twisted nightmare. 

I roll over onto my back and grab my fallen lap top. _I wish he would just go back to where he came from._ Maybe if I find his original video and put him in, he won't be able to leave... A grin forms on my face at the thought. 

Before I knew it my mom and Levi came back into my room. My mom was laughing while Levi stood by with his arms crossed, smirking. 

"What happened? Why are you laughing?" I ask closing my laptop and sitting up. 

"Why didn't you just tell me, Eren!" My mom exclaims. "Boys and their silly games." She says to herself. 

I look at Levi with a horrified expression. _What is she talking about?!_

Putting her hand on the back of Levi's shoulder my mom leads him further into my room. "Eren, Sweetie, let Levi here borrow some of your clothes."

"Some of my what? No!"

She furrows her eyes brows at me in confusion. "Why not?" Her smile falters. 

"Because, he can just-" _oh wait. She doesn't know about what Levi can do. Does she?_

"You know what. Fine." I walk over to my closet shooting Levi an angry glare. 

Giggling again my mother proceeds in leaving. "Alright, I leave you two at it then."

As soon as my door closes I stand up straight turning to Levi.

"What did you do?" 

"What ever do you mean?" 

"What did you say to her? Why was she laughing?" 

He chuckles darkly and an evil looking half smile forms on his face. 

"Nothing important." His expression turns back to its stoic self and he walks over to my bed collapsing on top of it.

I sigh. Fine. walking back over to my closet I pick out a pair of pajama pants that were light blue with dark blue spots. Throwing them onto Levi's chest I walk back to the closet to get my pajama shorts. 

_Don't judge. And don't hate. They're just more comfortable._

"What's this?" Levi ask holding up the pants in confusion. 

"Pajamas, now put them on." 

Grabbing my shorts I turn back around and see Levi taking the top off of his rave outfit. Even though there wasn't really anything underneath the short top-or bra-I still felt like I shouldn't look. 

Clearing my throat and turning away, I tell Levi I would be in the bathroom. 

I'm pretty sure a cold shower could get my mind off of things. Or everything. 

I walk to the bathroom closing the door. I forget to lock it in my hustle of taking off my clothes and hopping into the shower. I didn't think much of it though, the running water should be a big enough clue that someone is in here. 

Turning on the water, I flinch when it comes out ice cold. Despite this I leave it at its current temperature. 

Grabbing the soap bottle I squirt some into my hand and scrub my face. Usually I hate doing this because no matter what I always end up with soap in my eyes. But right now is an exception. 

"Agh. This water is freezing!" 

I jump when I voice is heard right next to me. 

"What the-" I hurriedly scrub the rest of the soap from my face and turn around. I let out a yell when I see Levi standing with his arms crossed over his chest as if preserving heat. 

"What are you-?" I was at a loss of Words. My eyes-for some reason-shoot downward and I instantly feel heat rise to my cheeks. 

Levi was- 

_Why was he...?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Levi exclaims with chattering teeth. 

Well, for starters you came out of no where, and second you're in the shower with me. Completely naked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update in a few weeks, but here is the next chapter. ;)

I have to admit the sight in front of me wasn't a bad one and I was almost tempted to just continue my shower. Almost. 

 

"Okay, no." I hop out of the shower, trying as best I could to avoid looking at the marvelous sight in front of me. 

 

_Did I seriously just say that?!_

 

I hurriedly grab a towel drying myself off. I throw on my Dark blue pajama shorts with light blue polka dots. 

 

I don't bother putting on a shirt because, who sleeps with a shirt on? 

 

Hurriedly getting out of the bathroom I walk back into my room. I let out a tired sigh as fall onto my bed. _What am I going to do with Levi? He shouldn't even be here._

 

I then remember that video games are the solution to pretty much anything. I slide myself off of the bed and walk over to my dresser which has my own personal TV on top. 

 

Turning it on, I turn start up the PS4 next to it as well. 

 

_Hm...now, what game to play?_

 

I look through several of my games and decide on Call of Duty. I haven't played this in forever, so why not? 

 

I start up the game and am surprised at how bad I am at first.

 

I'm definitely not used to this.

 

Despite my okay start I quickly get the hang of things.

After shooting down a bunch of enemies my attention is pulled away from the screen when the lights in my room turn on. Pausing my game I look over and see Levi shirtless, the only clothes on him were the pajama pants I had given him. It was only now that I realized we were wearing matching bottoms. It looks like he noticed to because he smirks, grabbing the pink towel draped around his neck and ruffling his wet hair. 

 

"What are you doing?" He ask coming next to me. 

 

"Playing Call of Duty." 

 

"I'm playing too." I look over at him quizzically. 

 

"Do you even know how to play?" 

 

"No, but I can learn." He just stairs at the paused screen and I stare at him confused as to what he was doing.

 

"Hm. Okay."

 

"Okay what?!"

 

"I understand how to play now." 

 

How?! Didn't he just say a couple seconds ago that he didn't know how to? Wait...did it have something to do with him staring at the screen? 

 

"Here's the second remote." I say hesitantly, tossing the controller into his lap. 

 

"Wait. It's freaking hot in here, where's a dam fan when you need one?"

 

Letting out a sigh I walk over to my closet. "I have a fan in here." 

 

I pull out my short white manual fan and drag it over to where we were sitting in front of the TV. Plugging it in, I turn it on and sit back to where I was previously. 

 

"Is that all your royal highness?" I say sarcastically.

 

"That is all." 

 

I roll my eyes and start up the game connecting his controller. 

 

Ten minutes in and Levi was doing way better than me. That was probably an understatement. I'm pretty sure if he were playing against the creators of this game he would win. 

 

There's no way he's this good on his first time playing. "You're cheating." All he does is smirk. Oh so he is? "You little-" 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"Make me." I whisper to myself. I don't have to, and I won't.

 

*•*•*•

 

About two hours later and I was dozing off in the middle of game playing.

 

"Eren?" I sit up straight. "W-What?" I look over at him with half lidded eyes. 

 

 

"Are you too tired to continue?" 

 

 

"No. No. Keep going." 

 

 

"You know you're walking into a wall right?" 

 

I open my eyes and see that I am in fact walking into a wall.

 

"Leave me alone." I put my avatar back on the right track and follow after Levi's retreating character. 

 

I feel my eyes close and my head lulls forward. I feel my body start to sway and I fall to the side. Instead of coming in contact with the ground, my head meets a softer destination. I am able to process that I had probably just landed in Levi's lap. But I'm too tired to do anything about it. 

 

I can hear Levi's voice, protesting about my head on him, but my tired senses block him out as I fall deeper into sleep. 

 

Maybe I should just get up to save Levi the trouble.

 

Nah. 

 

I fall asleep with the sound of Levi's protests, and the faint gun shots from the video game still firing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://absolutelyfangirl975.tumblr.com/post/124528319187  
> this is a picture of Levi and Eren playing video games (not my picture but I edited it)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already looked up the song MTC by S3RL, you should go look it up.


End file.
